Reaching for the Stars
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Once upon a time, she'd left the Earth having grown too disgusted with it to continue. Quite a lot has happened between now and then, namely humanity has finally produced someone worth of interest. What Ritsuka aimed for might have been impossible, but he was going to shoot for it anyway. Astraea couldn't help but find that admirable. Perhaps it was more than mere admiration.


**Hello and welcome, my dear readers, to my first Grand Order lemon of the new year! As promised, the lucky lady of this one is new and divine to celebrate the next decade, that's right, Astraea! Enjoy! **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"For the record, I'm whole-heartedly against this idea."

"I know, but we're out of options and whenever I try something crazy, there's a seven to ten chance of it working."

There was an amused chuckle. "Ah, you too, huh? And that last three?"

Another chuckle, one that belayed the extreme danger of the situation. "Well, if we live through this maybe we can exchange scar stories. Pretty sure you've got a few."

"Oh, Master, while I may have lived a very adventurous life, compared to you I'm sure it's absolutely minuscule in comparison. All that said…you have my support."

"And that of the rest of us." Called a rather cocky male voice that was proceeded by the sound of wood thumbing against itself.

Astraea felt a smile verging on her lips even before she materialized atop the deck of the ship. On the surface, one never would have guessed this was an army that hadn't suffered such a crushing, one-sided defeat. Well, if one counted their mannerisms instead of their appearance, they certainly did look the part of a band of adventurers who just barely made it out alive.

Amongst there number, there wasn't one who wasn't visibly injured or showing some form of fatigue. They were beaten, battered…but not broken, no, in spite of all they had been through they were _far_ from broken. _He_ was far from broken.

The funniest thing was that he was just an ordinary human…but at the same time, that's what made him so incredibly special. He was a mere mortal on a path that would have, _should_ have killed him.

Yet there he stood, back straight and eyes focused solely on her. "So, am I going to be getting an explanation for this or did you just come to gawk at us?" Shouted the Champion of Pan-Human History.

Surprisingly, a smirk grew along the Ruler's face. "I'd be careful in how you address me, mortal. After all, I do hold your fate in the palm of my hands."

"That's if I can't wrench it out of your hands." Coyly shot back the Japanese teenager, his feet spaced apart and his body tense and ready. Even if she could move faster than the human eye could perceive, he could still somehow react in time. He wasn't some green recruit or young rookie adventurer, no, he was Ritsuka Fujimaru, he'd survived long enough that the limitations of "human" began to stop applying to him. Or maybe it was the other way around, he was creating new limits, new definitions of what it meant to be "human". Her musing came to a stop as she noticed his mouth moving. "Astraea, what is it? What do you want from us?"

"Have you perhaps considered that I merely wish to destroy you all myself? Have the glory go to me rather than one of the Olympians or Wodime for your destruction?" Fired back the Starry Maiden.

There was a beat…then came laughter. It was just as shocking to her as it was to the rest of the Servant army that stood behind the human. They too could not believe what they were seeing…until they could and some began to join in their Master's laughter. Astraea felt a hint of anger rise up within her only to be smothered out by a shower of curiosity. No sane mortal in Ritsuka Fujimaru's position would laugh, but then again, the Japanese teenager probably _wasn't _sane. After all, how could he still be after all he'd been through?

But insanity didn't mean incapability, sometimes it was quite the opposite.

"First of all, if you wanted to destroy us, you've have done it by now." He began raising his fingers. His right middle finger went up as he began to speak again. "Second, it's not your style. Once you made yourself neutral you meant it, stabbing us in the back like this after giving us a way out of what was shaping up to be another last stand…it's not you, it's not the goddess of justice." It was the statement, the accusation of someone one-hundred-percent resolute in what they were saying, another trait she'd observed in this black-haired mortal. "Third…let's say you _did_ want to defeat us. You're going about this all wrong. Even if you're not a warrior goddess, you know better than to call me to the forefront like this when I have a squad of trained fighters behind me who could draw blood from you at a moment's time."

An eyebrow involuntarily twitched as she scanned the crowd behind him. Surely among them there were a few could be annoyances…but the worst of all were the two divine Archers who'd chosen to ally with the blue-eyed human and his quest to restore the proper human order. Orion gave her a short but intense glare as he readied his bow; as Ritsuka had said, if she made one wrong move it'd be an eye or just the center of her skull. As fiery as her disdain for him was, it was nothing compared to the other Archer beside him…the Mesopotamian goddess of love and war, Ishtar.

She grinned at Astraea, as if daring her to make a move just so she could use the over-sized behemoth that she called a bow.

From within her, Luviagelita Edelfelt, rose up, her rivalry with the eastern goddess' mortal host rearing its ugly head just as Astraea felt her own disdain for Ishtar beginning to grow.

What squashed it was realigning her gaze with Ritsuka's. His eyes captivated her, pacified her, mesmerized her.

"…I…I…your quest…even after confronting Wodime and seeing how outclassed you are, you wish to continue on this venture?"

"It's not like this was the first time I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter, and it's not like it's the first time I've had to fight an enemy who outclasses me in ten different ways." He calmly retorted.

Astraea could feel it, something…warm, tingly almost, running up her spine. "You'd continue on…for…your friends, your family?"

"…If I have to choose between letting them die because I'm too scared to keep on going and going down fighting for them and everything that those who came before me have fought for…I'm going with door number two." Again, his voice was so resolute in spite of his near whisper-like tone. The waves beneath them softly beat against the boats the haul of the _Argo_; one could have been mistaken for believing the sea itself or perhaps the spirits in it were applauding his decision. "Now, Astraea…I need to know, what do you want?"

Within view of an audience, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. Such an open display of shock was unbefitting of a goddess, but even the gods weren't above being shocked and stunned. Half of the Olympians had been when Zeus wanted to continue the Age of Gods and gave his admittedly shotty reasons for doing so. Equally so, before all that there were some mortal acts that amazed the gods and divine powers that be. Astraea had just witnessed one for herself.

Reclaiming a shred of her rationality, Astraea spaced her feet apart, dropping into a fighting stance. "That determination of yours…this body screams for you to show it to me in a way that can be understood! You'll answer it, won't you, Ritsuka Fujimaru?" She shouted.

He had to hold a hand up to keep the others from attacking. Many of them, especially Mash and Jason and Mandricardo, looked greatly worried, but their faces became frowns of determination and faith in their Master. The two male Servants gave the teenager a thumbs up causing him to smile and flash a peace sign, specifically directed at them and Mash.

_You are…without a doubt, you rally and inspire all those who follow you. Like a true champion, like a true…hero. _Thought the Starry Maiden with affection watching him take a fighting stance. They both knew how this would go, one strike, one chance.

She left cracks in the wooden haul as she kicked off the ground. Ritsuka merely dashed forth, his turquoise eyes near literally blazing with determination as he came at her, throwing his fist forward.

They were the flames of resolve, the flames of life. What they carried with them was the declaration of humanity that she had long since forgotten-good or evil, they would endure, they would survive. And no matter what it took, they would triumph.

* * *

"So, what's your game?"

Astraea looked to the black-haired Archer with cross eyes. Within seconds, the tension atop the balcony sky rocketed, feeling much like the prelude before a violent volcano. Give the high altitude they were at, it was quite fitting.

"I believe that phrase suits me more than you, Ishtar." Replied the Greek goddess with noticeable disdain in her voice. In response, the Archer gave her a whimsical smile that belayed the malice within. "I simply decided to act in the manner that I saw fit, nothing else."

"In other words, you got moony-eyed for my little mortal as well." She interpreted.

A thin aura of golden energy began to leak from the dual-colored-haired Ruler "He is _not_ your mortal, Ishtar. I know you have not lain claim to him!"

"Oh, and what if I decide to do that while you're sheltering us. Speaking of which, that is the real reason you're doing this, isn't it?" The Starry Maiden moved fast, but Ishtar was able to follow her movements. She caught the murderous grip that would have clamped down on her throat had she not acted. Things didn't progress from there, but it did leave the two Servants in a deadlock. "Ah, there's what I was looking for, that spark that was there the first time we confronted you. Or should I say…when Ritsuka began to win your heart."

"YOU DARE-!"

"Come now, my domain _is_ love! Did you think I couldn't see it? _Feel it_? That yearning, that desire that's been building in you the moment you laid eyes on Ritsuka and watched him do battle? There's a reason why we all have chosen to follow him, good and evil, mortal and divine alike! He is…exceptional, is he not the kind of mortal that you have been waiting centuries, millennia, for?"

Astraea froze, even her Spiritual Core seemingly halting in its near robotic actions as she stared wide-eyed at the Mesopotamian goddess. She knew that upon giving sanctuary to Chaldea, she would in turn be giving sanctuary to one of her most loathsome enemies…but not even she had been expecting this. As events unfolded, she was near helpless to do anything about it, something which Ishtar no doubt grew great pleasure from.

A chuckle slipped past her lips as she moved away Astraea's hand and took a step closer, their chests brushing up against each other. Ishtar pushed past the minor annoyance that was the Ruler's being bigger than hers in favor of staying on track. "You may be a goddess of justice…but at your…you're still a _woman_."

"I am a virgin goddess." Growled the blonde.

Ishtar's smirk deepened. "So too was Artemis, then Orion came along and we both know how that ended. More over…long, long ago…you had a high opinion of mortals, you had an ounce of faith in them. Sure, you may have lost most of it…but then came along a little mortal named Ritsuka."

All the Ruler could do was stand rigid as a statue, all in spite of her immense strength, strength that she knew surpassed that of Ishtar, at least in regards to their current mortal hosts. "You…"

"What Wodime and the Crypters and that supposed Alien God are attempting to do…Ritsuka will resist it until his dying breath, and even then he'll likely use that to spit in their faces in defiance. Such resolve can be found in no creature as foolish as a human being…" The smirk went from malicious to…warm, dare she say it, Astraea saw admiration in her eyes. "Yet if there is any creature who can push past such limits, then it is humanity…and if any person amongst the populace can do so…then I believe it can be Ritsuka."

Stunned, Astraea sat upon her fellow goddess' words, the soft beating of the waves to the north. Though the ocean at large was no ally to them, the waters within four miles of the island were Astraea's to command. She could practically hear them coaxing her, _agreeing _with the war goddess that stood before her.

Astraea's eyes darkened. "Go. Vanish from my sight, Ishtar…before I decide to paint this balcony space red with your blood."

There was a bark of laughter followed by the Archer turning on her heels and moving away. "Fine, fine. I'll play nice since you've offered an olive branch to us, and boy, could we use it! If you require some lessons in martial prowess, seek me out! I'll be more than happy to put your pretty little face to the mat, or dirt if you prefer."

To her credit, Astraea merely remained stone-faced as the black-haired Servant left her open-air bedroom, disappearing down the stairs with the clicking of her heels echoing in her ears until they could be heard no more. Only once she was gone did Astraea place a hand against her chest.

_As much as I hate to say it…she's got a point. Go talk to him, at least get to know him a little before you decide to jump into his pants. _

_**Luvia! **_

There was some snickering. _It's not like I've been stuck inside of her and just twiddled my thumbs. Even for gods, there comes a time when innocence ends, and Astraea, you KNOW what I'm talking about. _

Not for the first time, Astraea was beginning to regret her choice of a mortal host. Then came the subtle, somewhat uncomfortable possibility that her mortal half had spoken some words of wisdom.

* * *

"You're not still angry about the punch, are you?"

She knew it was a joke, that's why she threw her head back in laughter. "Oh, don't get so conceited, I've felt punches much stronger than yours."

"Really?" He inquired sitting atop his bed with a lazy smirk on his face. Yet again, one would have called him mad for being so casual in the presence of a goddess, especially one who'd opened her home to him and his allies when they were on the run. The fact that he was proved how used to the extraordinary he'd become.

He himself was quite extraordinary.

Her heart silently thumping in her chest, she approached him, her blue heels clicking on the floor as she made her way over to him. Stopping just short of him, she materialized a gold lined chair she sat back in as she looked into his turquoise-colored eyes.

"What exactly is your plan the next time you encounter Wodime? I can assure you your next encounter with him will be just as brutal, not perhaps more so, than your previous one was." She'd watched from the shadows, corny as it was. In her heart, she held serious doubts that Chaldea would be able to overcome the Archmage…and her fears had been proven right as he decimated their ranks, Servants included. Quite a few of them were in shock as they were beaten down and in some cases outright killed as the blonde-haired magus showed why he was the original leader of Team A.

Ritsuka's gaze flickered downward, a moment of genuine fear taking hold of him; however, it was merely momentary as he rose almost a minute later. "I won't sit here and give you some case by case plan about what I'll do because honestly, I don't have one. All I know…is that the next time we meet in battle, I'll have to fight as hard as I can. I know for a fact if he's able to use Anima Animusphere then, well, it'll hurt like hell." He was shaking, Astraea could see it as he made no effort to hide his unease from her. Still, his eyes were steady and focused as he looked to her. "I guess I can say step one is making sure he doesn't get the chance to use it again."

She laughed. "That still doesn't leave you many options as he's perfectly capable of manhandling you without his ultimate spell. Tell me…while I do sense fear in you…I also sense…admiration, respect almost? How can you think of such regarding a man who means to destroy all you hold dear?"

"Because in a lot of ways…I…Wodime…he's…well, I've already torn through four Lostbelts already…dooming millions of people to save my world. This world…while I sure as hell don't agree with everything in it, it's his world, one he's helped build up and he's fighting to protect it just like I'm fighting to protect mine. On top of that…" His right fist closed, an array of yellow-tinted sparks dancing around it lighting up his face. Illuminated by the small display of magical ability, Ritsuka Fujimaru looked the seasoned veteran that he truly was-hard and rigid in the face of adversity. "I don't fight because hate's running through me, sure, I've had times when I've gotten so totally pissed off at an opponent but…"

"That's not where your strength comes from." Astraea deduced, crossing her legs and looking to him with acute interest. To her, though the sparks around his fist had faded, the glow remained, the near golden radiance that took residence at the center of his being. It was so warm and bright…star-like she'd say. "Your strength…you stayed on with Chaldea once you learned you had no home to go back to, that those you love…your parents and your twin brother…that your friends all were…"

He nodded, a heavy weight latched onto his shoulders though he kept his gaze focused on her. Ritsuka wanted her to know that though his burden was great, he had no intention of turning away. If he wanted to, he couldn't, but the black-haired teenager had no intention of looking back. Such courage and fortitude were what made him special, and what allowed for him to lead such a ragtag band of Servants.

"You know…when I think of humanity, you and Wodime come to mind. One of you representing intelligence and capability…and the other willpower…and kindness, yes, I believe you to be more kind than him. You're rather tolerant of failure."

The teenager winced, as if he could physically feel the pain that had been inflicted on the Lancer whom he and his allies had worked to overcome. "I…take it Caenis isn't…"

"From what I hear the twins took their time in torturing her." Astraea spoke in a matter-of-fact tone while the human groaned in partial disgust and partial horror. It was quite telling that even after all she had done to them, including with her attitude, he felt some measure of sympathy for the Lancer. Her nonchalant look was dropped as she looked at Ritsuka, _truly_ looked at him. _By what design did Pan-Human History's last champion be so…pure, so…so…_

_**Wholesome? Seriously, this guy's like something out of a dating sim! Not that that's a bad thing, is it…Astraea? **_

Something rushed through her cheeks, something hot that had Astraea feel less like she was sitting in a chair and more like she was dangling over a volcano. There she remained for several long seconds as she looked into soul of the mortal before her.

"Astraea?"

Pulled out of her thoughts, she waved off his question. "Rest, knowing you, you'll be back out tomorrow repairing the _Argo_ along with the others. No rest for the virtuous as they say."

He smiled at her, then began to move underneath the sheets as she sat up, her chair fading into an array of sparkles. It was done so casually showing the immense trust he'd placed in the Ruler.

While she'd never physically raised a hand against him or his allies, she still presented a threat, yet here they were in such a casual position.

Astraea wouldn't mind if such a thing could continue, even with the threat of an entire world bearing down on them.

* * *

Two days later and that threat came knocking, hard.

As several had warned her, her sheltering of Chaldea had been seen as a defection to the enemy thus Wodime and Olympus had responded accordingly.

"Astraea…"

She looked to the black-haired mortal. He was dressed for battle, fitted with an array of divine armor personal appropriated to him by her followers. One thing about humanity in this world was to the divine, they were little more than worker bees waiting to be given direction. Next to no one had baited an eye when Astraea had opened her island home to Chaldea and given them the aid they needed to regroup and rearm themselves. Then again, even she knew such a thing, even for the gods, was strange at best and horrible at worst. A statement to the latter stood beside her, overlooking the fleet of warships coming right at them.

Ritsuka wasn't here because he needed to be, where he needed to be was with his own Servants who were no doubt readying themselves for battle. Instead, he was here with her, naked worry in his eyes.

The Starry Maiden was touched by it, she truly was. "You know…it's because of people like you, the gods were able to develop humanity. That vibrant life inside of you, that radiance…you have no idea how many would love to see it snuffed out."

A crack of thunder rolled across the skies, which themselves were quickly changing from clear to dark via incoming storm clouds. "I think you're giving me a bit too much credit."

"No, I'm telling you that should you perish, the best and brightest of humanity will perish with you. Which is why you're staying here, on this island."

Another boom of thunder came as they faced one another. It was near identical to the stand off they'd had on the haul of the _Argo _when she descended down from a pillar of light after scaring away Chaldea's pursers. Those coming to face them wouldn't be frightened away by a little light show as those before them had been. Equally so, Ritsuka wasn't frightened by the stellar aura that flared up around her.

"We both know that's not going to happen, so why don't we just skip past that." He stated in a firm tone. Strapped to his back was his crossbow, the weapon that he'd come to find was his preference as Sabers were to their swords and Lancers their spears. In spite of the weapon's primary function, she knew he was far from helpless if it came to close quarters. The feel of his knuckles still lingered on her left-side cheek.

Sighing she raised her hand up, "Fine then, but don't get _too_ reckless out there…mortal."

He finally met her hands. "Just try not to get too carried away, I want to salvage what we can from the wreckage."

A laugh burst from the Ruler's lips. "Very well, I shall keep myself contained…but only a little bit, _Master_."

* * *

If one thing could be said about the battle that took place afterwards, it was that she certainly had fun. The Goddess of Justice and Innocence, let it never be said that she was a _prudish _goddess, at least not when she was inhabiting the body of Luvia Edelfelt. Blood had splattered her azure-colored dress and her gold-colored hair and bones shattered beneath the might of her blows. Of course, not all of the carnage had been dealt by her; right at her side, showing how far he'd come, fought Ritsuka Fujimaru, arrow bolts flying, blades flashing, and punches finding being thrown with magically reinforced strength that allowed him to kill with a single well-placed blow.

They'd become a duo, a pair, the likes of which drew the attention of several. And the snickering of some, especially spying the knowing smiles that they sent each other as they repelled the invasion.

Ultimately, they were victorious, though the victory was only momentary as a large invasion force would no doubt be sent once news reached Olympus.

Astraea felt a tiny spark of excitement in her as she looked out at the dusk-stained beaches full of wreckage. Her left arm was wrapped around Ritsuka's waist, helping to keep him upright.

Though blood caked his cheeks and his hair was a disheveled mess, she couldn't help but find him radiant to look at. "Now that you've done this, Astraea, you-"

"-shall be joining you." She said, lightly cutting him off. "That is…if you'll have another Servant to your little band of misfits." Lightly added the Ruler with a chuckle. "While I may be a goddess of justice, well, I will say that my physical might is exceptional."

Now it was him laughing. "Welcome aboard! Granted from here on out prepare to be the underdog!"

"Hah! With me on your side that will be changing!"

It was the first of what would be many victory celebrations.

Night fell, and with it came a somewhat uneasy but much needed sense of calm that everyone needed. Even as they partied, there was still an air of worry as everyone knew that danger could be knocking at their door the next morning. Still, that didn't stop many from getting drunk and enjoying the moment for all it was worth. After all, that was part of the blessings of mortality.

Astraea was willing to give mortals that, and so much more. One mortal in particular she was willing to give as she guided him up the tower to her personal residence, a penthouse room that overlooked the entire island.

Ritsuka knew he shouldn't have been up here, but he was loath to admit that a part of him wanted to be. Doubly so since Astraea was the one guiding him up the stairs then sitting back and allowing him to bask in the view of that her home afforded her.

"You know, this wasn't exactly what I was expecting from a goddess of justice." He admitted stepping out onto the balcony.

"I'm somewhat aware of that, my host had some input." Came her chuckling response. "Personally, I enjoy it, or I've come to." Admitted the ruler leaning against the stone railing beside him. In sharp contrast to how they were hours earlier, the seas were calm and illuminated by the glow of the moon and the stars overhead. "Ritsuka…have you…there is no woman who has claimed your virginity yet, is there?"

He looked to her with a pink-ridden face, one that Astraea couldn't help but giggle at. "What kind of question is that?"

"One of curiosity. As I have said…to have come as far as you have and remained so pure…it's uncanny." She responded looking to the sea.

"And there you go again, giving me way too much credit." Came his surprisingly straight-forward answer. Nervously, he scratched the back of his head, the pinkness in his cheeks growing. "I-I mean, i-it's not like I haven't thought of all the women I've fought with in…some ways. It's-"

"Am I included in that list? She could practically hear his heart coming to a stop, then kicking up again as he stared at her in naked fear. Something inside of her tingled as she grinned at him. "Well? Come on, your mouth is still working, isn't it?" As she stepped forward he stepped back; he was clearly struggling to come up with some vintage of a response, preferably one that wouldn't get him suplexed into the floor.

"…You've been waiting to do that for a while, haven't you?" Grinned the black-haired human.

Astraea returned his grin, her own practically radiant as she leaned forward connecting their foreheads. "Oh, like you're one to talk. From what I understand all men and even women hunger for their first kiss. I've just given you yours."

They finally came to a stop by the bed, where his turquoise eyes stared into her golden ones.

"…Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about you. Specifically…you're the most beautiful and strongest woman I've ever met." He said, then shut his eyes bracing for whatever retort was sure to come.

Gently, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. In a heartbeat her grip could turn violent if she wished it to be so. Ritsuka had the power to stave off such a thing by choosing his next words carefully. "Stronger and more beautiful than that pig-tailed…bitch with that ridiculous excuse for a bow?"

He stared at her, slightly weighing rather or not it was worth it to answer. His heart won out over his brain. "Yes…call me weird for being attracted to-"

"True beauty and strength?" Cut off the Ruler moving her hand up to his cheek. Her touch was shockingly gentle, as if she were admiring a flower. "Ritsuka…shall I tell you of the things I am attracted to-purity of heart and fortitude of body and spirit. Once…I believe that humanity had lost these things, or at least that such notions were few and far between. I'm happy that I've been proven wrong." Internally sucking in a breath, she began to lean forward. "I'm happy that encountered you, someone who embodies the good of humanity, so much so that I would stand against Olympus to preserve your life."

Of the many thing she'd experienced in her life, none could compare to this-the moment she kissed a man. Luvia had kissed plenty of men, but Astraea…she had never known the feeling. It was all new and foreign to her…but she quickly grew to like it as she delved into the kiss. Thankfully, Ritsuka indulged her, returning her affection. His tongue moved out and met hers, lashing against her own timid one. Both of his hands framed her face, his left hand atop hers. Astraea didn't want to let go of him, but Ritsuka himself forced her apart. Briefly, cold fear ran through her before he leaned forward and connected his forehead against hers.

"You…" She said feeling a completely unknown wobbling in her legs and pounding in her heart. This wasn't Luvia, who had experience with romance, this was Astraea, the _virgin _goddess who was beginning to understand just what romantic love truly felt like. "Ritsuka…you seem pretty eager to engage in romantic intercourse, don't you?"

His hands drifted downward to her waist. Ritsuka could feel her beginning to shake. "Pretty sure that statement cuts both ways, Astraea."

Just when it seemed her grin couldn't grow any bigger or her smile any more dazzling, the Ruler surprised him. There was a brief moment in which he was able to bask in the luminesce before his lips were occupied, and his mind filled with the sweet feeling of euphoria. Only for a brief moment was he overwhelmed, once he got his bearings back, he eagerly returned the kiss with as much fervor as Astraea was putting int. In his arms, Ritsuka felt her entire body shake. The shaking grew when he moved his hands along her sides, his finger-tips caressing what exposed skin he could get at. Lustful moans were muffled by his mouth, though his ears plenty drunk them in as he assumed control. Astraea didn't seem to mind the turn about too much. In fact, as time went on, she was in less and less of a position to do so.

She was losing herself, the "Starry Maiden", the "Star of Purity" was gradually losing herself to what some would have considered sin. Astraea might have thought so as well at one point, but that time had come and gone. What was swallowing her was something she'd heard talk of, yet never had the courage or interest to probe into. Things had changed so drastically in what felt like a short window of time. Well, in a way it was. After all, she was a goddess and time passed differently for her then it did for mortals such as the one who was literally holding her in his arms.

Ritsuka separated from her so he could take in a breath of air. That was yet another difference between them as a mortal and a goddess-he needed things such as air to breath where as she did not. Astraea always found something particularly interesting in that splint, she heard some deities went for _hours _with their lips attached to one another as they had no need for such miniscule things as humans did. Her hands shot out and grabbed onto his cheeks, shocking him. He seemed to ready himself for another kiss, but Astraea didn't kiss him, she merely stared into his pure turquoise-colored eyes as if they were polished gemstones. That might have been her mortal host acting up, or it might have been her.

Everything that was happening was so new to her, yet it was also…arousing, addicting. As a virgin goddess, activities like this had been alien to her, but now they were alien no more.

Ritsuka didn't seem too displeased or even startled by the sudden eye-to-eye contact they were indulging in. If anything, he seemed to be relishing it. Realizing that, Astraea experimentally rubbed her hips against his; the human's cheeks turned bright crimson. His hands dug dipper into her flawless skin; Astraea felt like she was being warmed by the fires of Olympius itself. Yes, that was the only comparison she could make to what his touch felt like-the fires of the heaven. The same went for his lips as well. Astraea hoped the filling was mutual as she subconsciously leaned in; to her surprise, Ritsuka met her half-way resulting in a surprisingly passionate kiss.

This time, tongue was involved, lots of tongue.

It was strange as they were both "newbies" when it came to sex, or at least they were supposed to be. As shameful as it was, Ritsuka probably had more "experience" than the eons-old goddess he was holding in his arms. One might have found it excusable considering that, again, said goddess was a virgin goddess. His experience had been…limited though. That said, he was using every last ounce of it to pleasure Astraea; based by her throaty moans, he was doing a good job so far. Pulling away so only their tongues remained joined, he slid his hands across her sides to her buttocks. It was an experimental venture, but one he went through with none the less. Looking into her star-like eyes, Ritsuka steeled himself then pressed down on her posterior

"A-Ahhhh….m-more…" Whispered the Greek goddess, having pulled away just enough that she was able to speak, somewhat coherently. Laced through her voice was an air of lustful desire that had colored her cheeks similar shades as his. Seeing it made Ritsuka breath out in ease. That wasn't quite what Astraea wanted so she struck first. Her tongue was the dominant one this time around, for a few seconds anyway. "Mmmmmmmhhhh." Moaned the pig-tailed Servant. She felt like her legs, strong enough to shatter the earth itself and run the length of miles in a heartbeat, were about to turn to liquid. That simply made her lean on the human even more. By this point, he was practically supporting her entire weight.

A minute later and things were taken further.

Astraea's mind was in a haze, it was completely impossible to tell who was in control of the body. There was a high chance that neither she nor the mortal Luvia were behind the driver's seat. They were both feeling the _exact _same thing-euphoria. Such unison wasn't unexpected as their synching had gone better than either had expected. Of course, something had to come along and throw that out of whack. Both normally strong and self-assured women, they did something they rarely and likely never would have done. Looking to the Last Master with a look of pure longing in her eyes, and perhaps even a bit of drool rolling down her lips, she jumped up, only a little, while leaning forward.

Though wide-eyed, Ritsuka got the hint and moved his arms in place. He caught the Ruler, looping his arms beneath her knees; the human who dared to defy the will of the Demon King and the Alien God and the Crypters was holding her up. Joyously, the Ruler wrapped her arms around his neck, eagerly kissing the living daylights out of him. It was almost like her life depended on it. In some ways that might have been true as she had forged a contract with the black-haired human. A human who'd proven to be so much more than a mere "common man" as some had derided.

He was a hero, he was…he was _her _hero and perhaps even savior.

A testament to his strength, he remained upright while holding to her, even while she peppered his face with lovely kisses. "Wonder how many would give to see you like this." He chuckled standing upright. It felt surprisingly good to be in a position like this, Ritsuka felt almost like he was holding up a live star itself.

Said star looked to him with a leering smile. "To whom do you address that question to? To I, Astraea, or Luvia?"

The teenager grinned at her. "Both. You both have great reputations, and here you are ready to throw it all away for me."

"Because, Ritsuka," she leaned forward, only a few centimeters keeping them separate. "You are worth it. As a Master, as a man, you are special, and I will not…I will not allow anyone to tarnish such a fine man's worth. Not to mention since you've admitted to having feelings for me…" A part of her was honestly hoping that rubbing her hips against his would get him to topple over. There was no such luck. Still, she wasn't greatly disappointed; after all, he was the who initiated the next kiss, this one further fueling the fire that had been lit within her. Astraea silently mused about the flame of lust that burned within her, it would consume her before dawn broke upon the Lostbelt world.

By the time that happened, she would have staked a claim, Pan-Human History's champion would hers.

Not the gods', not Olympus', he'd be _hers_.

In turn, she would happily accept the label that she was his. Like a good lover, he proceeded to carry her over to the circular-shaped bed, depositing her on the edge. That was all she needed to bring him down, his upper body pressing against hers and her right leg stretching out. That part was Luvia, who was quite proud of her attractive yet muscular body. As she expected, a hand broke away from her body to caress the limb. Every second that passed Astraea felt like she was being bathed in the sweet embrace of the waters of Elysium. She moaned and cried as Ritsuka moved not all the way up, but began to sensually run his fingers up and down her thigh. He was teasing her; he was pleasuring her. Within the span of seconds, she'd completely lost control of her body.

Oh, how strange a reversal this was. For centuries, she chided mortals on falling to their baser desires and so forth while she kept a cool and collected exterior. Most of the time anyway, Astraea would rather have the world at large believe she was always that way, but even she had breaches in her defenses. Ritsuka had, oh so easily, blown a massive hole in those defensives and was helping himself to the interior that lay beyond her walls. He apparently liked it as his stroking continued, his left hand joining in the fun and doing the same to her right leg. Ritsuka leaned over her, his eyes surprisingly focused and clear in contrast to her rapidly glazing over golden orbs. Again, this was quite a reversal of positions. Astraea couldn't explain as to why she was waving her arms about, all she knew was that it was physically _impossible _for her to keep still.

Seeing her in such a thing was a major victory for Ritsuka. Just like any other man, he felt a rush of pride in being able to please a woman, especially one he felt genuine feelings for. Sweetening the deal was the fact that she held similar feelings for him. Sucking in a quick breath through his nostrils, he leaned down, lightly pressing his lips against hers. It was like lighting a spark in an oil field. Suddenly, Astraea's divine eyes widened, her heart rate spiked and her arms struck like a pair of serpents. For the second time, her arms were looped around his neck, locking him into place while she smashed her lips against his in a repeat. Ritsuka jubilantly returned her enthusiasm. Astraea moaned out her delight in his actions, and showed it through aggressive thrusting of her hips. A strange new feeling overtaking him, Ritsuka mirrored the act.

_**T-This f-f-f-feeling…t-t-this wetness…**_Thought the goddess, feeling as if her soul were suspended over a fire.

_It feels oh so good, doesn't it, especially to a virgin like you, huh? Relish in it! Enjoy it! After all, this is merely the prelude to the main event! _Laughed the mortal half of the pair, kicking up her ethereal legs as she too hovered above the same fire. The flames grew, licking at their spiritual forms and filling them with the always welcome nectar of euphoria.

Seemingly pushed beyond the first of her limits, Astraea temporarily separated from her lover, a second that was enough for him to catch his breath and for her to roll the two of them over. She laughed seeing the look of genuine surprise on his face as he realized he was now at _her _mercy. Seeing him looking at her like that made her heart race and her blood roar in her ears. She thought of taking out her blade and carving up the clothes on his body, or just ripping them off with her bare hands. From their shared memories, she knew the latter option was certainly more appealing to Luvia.

Ritsuka must have been expecting that because his body tensed, after a few tense seconds he looked over himself, as if in disbelief his clothes were still attached. Once that shock passed, he made his move.

"AAH!" Cried the goddess, throwing back her sky-blue-tipped hair. The tips of her fingers were thin anchors connecting her to the human's chest. Through her elaborate dress, Ritsuka watched her breasts fly. He wanted to tear off the blue fabric and sink his teeth into the jiggling mounds. He contained himself as the soft feel of her ass was good enough. For now. And Astraea seemed to enjoy it when her often-used ass was toyed with not for battle but for lovemaking. A grin spread across his face as he began to palm her ass cheeks. Astraea rewarded him with throaty gasps and moans as she hunched over, her hot breathing in his ear.

What she didn't know was that such a thing was the last thing Ritsuka needed. He'd maintained a steady grip of control, unlike her. Having her fall into the space above his left shoulder, her sensual breathing flowing directly into his ear, set fire to his brain and all its assorted functions. Or almost all of them, one of them wasn't disoriented, it was kicked into overdrive. Between his legs, Ritsuka's dick roared, his lust-addled inner self demanding for him to release it, strip the undergarments from Astraea's person, then plow into her like there was no tomorrow. Begrudgingly, he admitted there was some merit to the idea as given their current situation there was a chance there wouldn't _be _a tomorrow. Not for him.

"Ri…Ritsu…ka…Ritsu…" Breathed the Ruler, one arm wrapping around his chest.

That was the final flicker.

_**SMACK! **_

"YES!" Screamed the Divine Spirit, her voice echoing as proof that the fusion between spirit and host was either crumbling, or had just reached a high note. Money was to be placed on the latter. Nails dug into the human's chest and hips rolled again. "M-More…Master." Came the feathery voice of Astraea…and perhaps even Luvia.

_**SMACK! SMACK! **_

She held fast to him as her back arched, a sensual cry flying from her ears into the open air the bedroom air. It continued as the two smacks turned into aggressive palming that had Astraea, the Starry Maiden, literally seeing stars. If she weren't already cradling the head of her beloved, she would have reached out to grab a hold of them like a young child in spite of her advance years. The urge grew stronger as more thunderous smacks came followed by such soft and tender massaging. Astraea's mouth hung open as her back continued to arch to the point of near breaking. Filling up her brain was a sense of euphoric joy she never knew existed, never dared to try to attain for herself. Now that she had felt it, Astraea quietly came to the conclusion she was now an addict no different than the likes of Aphrodite and the other gods.

There wasn't anything wrong with that in her mind, nothing.

Years seemed to have passed before her golden eyes next found Ritsuka's sparkling turquoise. Without missing a beat, she kissed him, sticking her tongue into his mouth where his tongue met hers. Rather than simply sit back and wait, he met her tongue with his, the two getting into a half-hearted battle for supremacy in the confines of the human's mouth. Somehow, he gained the upper hand, casually driving her back into her own oral cavity. Pounding in the couple's ears was the pumping of their hearts and roaring of their blood. A moment later and the two were joined by the heavy pants that came with the separation of their lips. Said lips were red as cherries, just as their cheeks were.

Moments later and they were back to kissing each other, Astraea did as she'd yearned to do-run her hands through the human's black strands, his gorgeous dark locks that she'd come to pick out in a crowd. While keeping their lips connected, she peered into his beautiful turquoise-colored eyes. So many things were racing through them, but the one that stood out the most was acceptance-acceptance of her, or rather, the goddess and the mortal girl who sat behind the physical form he was servicing. They both felt a shutter run through them prompting a withdrawal of a splint second, long enough for him to rush forward and steal the next kiss. As with before, his tongue was on the attack, feeling its way around her mouth. Astraea's hands went of his chest to the back of his head, holding in place so she could lavish in the kiss. Even when he had to pulled back for air, she kept her hold on him. If she wanted to, she could crush his skull like a grapefruit. There was something in that power, that leverage, that excited her and made her lunge back at him.

She had all the power to end his life and doom Pan-Human History if she wanted to, yet she wouldn't do that. In fact, the thought of doing such a thing thus permanently crushing his spirit was something that made her recoil in horror and disgust. Astraea, like countless others, chose to believe people looked best when smiling or standing upright, physically and emotionally. Ritsuka was one such person she always enjoyed watching standing tall. The thought of breaking that ability, of breaking him, was something she quietly vowed never to do. Instead, she wanted to help him remain upright, to keep him upright and remain by his side come what may.

Somehow, she felt like Ritsuka felt the same way, even if he was "diminishing" her status as a goddess. Even with her divinity, she was still a person, still someone who wanted companionship and closeness. He was giving her that, in spades.

"OOOHHH!"

A proud grin grew along the human's face watching the Ruler's oral hole stretch wide open, her eyes near rolling into the back of her head. Somehow, he'd managed to keep some semblance of time how long it took her to notice her vaginal silt had been invaded. It took her close to ten minutes, that likely only happened because her first orgasm hit her like a fist from Atlas himself. She stretched back up, her gold-doted azure dress appearing all the more striking, and her expansive ringlets bouncing in the cool night air. From the light of the moon, the two colors, gold and blue, appeared near ethereal. Deeply enthralled by it, he continued to rock his fingers in and out at an even faster pace, all while her pussy gushed out juices onto his active hand.

"R-R-R-Ritsu! Ritsuka!" Cried the Ruler, feeling as if her soul was being pushed out of her body and ascending into the ether-reach air of Olympus. Ether, the magical substance might as well have been rushing into her lungs while also being expelled from her body, right onto the hand of her mortal lover. Even in her maelstrom-like mind, Astraea dearly hoped Ritsuka enjoyed it.

Evidently, he was as his fingers kept on rocking in and out of her pussy, the whole of his hand all the way down to his wrist. Grinning against her lips, he spread his palm out, his cum-soaked thumb rubbing against her flesh. Another shudder raced through Astraea, then came a second or even third flooding of cum. Again, the goddess threw her head back while keeping her arms tight around Ritsuka's neck. It was a tender yet sensual embrace that the two wished could last for all of eternity. Alas, an end came, as did all things, still, it was merely the first step in what was going to be a long and love-filled night.

Falling back, the teenager found himself once again listening to the hot and heavy breathing of the Ruler-Class Servant who'd decided to lend a hand to Chaldea, to him. Speaking of hands, his dominant one remained sandwiched between his body and hers, his fingers still lodged deep in her soaked lower lips. Ritsuka was tempted to have them stay there, but eventually he pulled them back up, curiosity getting the best of him. Astraea watching him with glimmering eyes, he brought his tongue to his doused hand and took his first lick. Very aware he was being watched, he smirked, and gave his hand another short, almost experimental lick. He heard the smallest, but still quite noticeable hush of her breath.

That was his que.

Dinner was close to three hours ago, yet the he felt absolutely famished. Luckily, he had a nice and hearty meal within reach, a meal that near surpassed anything he'd sampled before. Not even the divine wine that Astraea kept on hand could compare to the taste of her juices. Ritsuka let her know that in how he turned his hand about, lapping up the white nectar that had been expunged from her body. To his surprise, she remained stationary throughout that whole time, perhaps getting off on watching him. A stray glance aimed in her direction confirmed that; her eyes were focused on him, on his mouth and tongue. He knew she was picturing them either on her lips…or on her naked body, leaving its mark on her.

He smiled as that's exactly what he decided to do to her. Moving with surprising speed, or maybe Astraea was just slow to react, he got in-between her legs. The goddess had a moment to register the near predatory look in his eyes before his head disappeared up her skirt.

"W-W-Wait a minute! I-I-AAAHH! ZEUS' THUNDERBOLT!" Her hands damn near tore the bed sheets to shreds, her eyes rolling back into her head and her back arching pointing her belly upward. Everything she thought she felt before, all of it was little more than a tease for what was now happening to her, something that a part of her had secretly longed to try for herself. Passing through Luvia's memories, she found some trace of what this feeling felt like. Memories only went so far thought.

The real thing was without a doubt truly miraculous.

His tongue at first darted straight into her pussy, already explored by his fingers but now truly being marked by his saliva as he happily licked up the residual cum. There was quite a bit of it as Astraea's orgasm had hit her hard, harder than she thought possible. Her body was beyond her control, beyond that of even Luvia's. It was responding in the only way that it could to such sensual euphoria. The human girl knew that all too well and was grateful for it, for the goddess the feeling was brand new, but she in time came to apricate it as well.

No, she would come to _love it_.

"OH! OHHH! OOOOHHH! MORE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE, RITSUKA!" Begged the goddess of justice, her sanity having evaporated perhaps the moment his lips had made contact with her vagina. Astraea, and undoubtedly Luvia, were in no hurry to retrieve it as they'd been given something extremely satisfying in return. That said was still going, still consuming them, and marking her pussy with swift lashes of a tongue and soft bites from polished teeth. Eyes slammed shut when she felt the gentle lips bite down on her vaginal lips, then were ripped open when their bite was replaced with the wet feel of Ritsuka's tongue. It was back and forth, one after another, in an endless cycle that was driving her to pleasurable madness. Her back came up and never truly came down as if it were being permanently suspended by the euphoria racing through her.

That same euphoria had her gripping the bed sheets so tightly they were seconds away from being torn asunder. Given who she was and what some of her dreams amounted to, she made sure the fabrics were reinforced. A light "pull" from her was enough to rend stone so she needed to take precautions. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this is what the reinforcement would be needed for; at the rate she was going Astraea realized she was perhaps going to have to think of an upgrade.

"AAAAAAIIEEE!"

Yep, there was definitely going to need to be some strengthening in the future. Doubly so since she would be journeying with the unlikely band of humans and Servants, or more specifically, Humanity's Last Master.

He was currently enjoying himself, helping himself to the divine nectar that men and women had fought and died over. His hands held fast to her legs, which shook like tree leaves in the wind. Astraea shut and closed her eyes, the same stars she walked upon dancing across her vision. Half-heartedly, she reached up to take hold of at least a few of them in hand.

"AAHHH!" Then it came down, practically rocking not just the entire bed, but the room itself. Such was the baggage that came with immense strength, the strength that she prided herself in, or rather, Luvia prided herself in.

It was somewhat annoying that she couldn't see him behind the blue curtain that was her skirt. There was near burning desire to rip the piece of cloth apart and bask in the sight of a black mass of hair between her legs. Still, her hearing made up for the lack of sight; it was arguably even better as from it her mind could picture it, she could _feel_ it-his tongue darting in and out of her vagina at break-neck speeds when he wasn't whipping at it like a master to his slave. She absolutely loved the sense of submissiveness that came with their positions, she was completely at his mercy, and Ritsuka relished in his control of her.

"MORE! MORE!"

Grinning against her crouch, he followed the same path that had been charted out by his fingers, which he added to the thrusting. Ritsuka felt both her legs suddenly squeezing his head. From a distant, it might have looked like the Ruler had him in a headlock, from another prospect this would have been the part where many expected Ritsuka's head to pop like a water melon. That could have happened, but he had faith in the golden-haired Ruler, he had faith in the tender love she held for him.

His faith was justly rewarded as while the tightness grew, so too did the screams of pleasure. Not once did he feel like he was in danger. Arguably the only one who was in danger was Astraea, who saw the multitude of stars before her suddenly burst into a series of super novas.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

In came the true divine flood, the mystical wave nectar was welcomed into Ritsuka's mouth, hell, his entire face. It was quite like getting splashed with water at the beach, a tranquil memory that was now supplemented by the euphoric feel of Astraea's womanly juices blasting him in the face. While his mind was swept away like a helpless citizen, his face remained firm; more accurately, his lips remained open, allowing wave upon wave of divine essence to enter into him. A tingle ran through the human tasting the divine feminine juices; just as the others had boasted, it truly did taste better than any sort of sacred wine or ale. By his second helping, Ritsuka found it reasonable to believe he'd grown addicted to it. A part of him hoped that not only did he live long enough to sample it again, but that the goddess in question would be willing to let him do so.

Said goddess lay flat on her back, her eyes completely glazed over as her chest rose and fell as if synched to a steady drum beat. Echoing in her ears was the sound of a drum-her own divine heart. For the first time in her immortal life, Astraea well and truly felt like she couldn't move a finger as she was too tired to.

There was a snicker at the edge of her mind. _Yes, an orgasm will do that to you, even the strongest of us can be brought down by a good tongue lashing. Word of advice, hold onto the person it belongs to, you may want more of them in the future. _

Astraea certainly believed that, and she certainly planned on following through on the advice given. After such mind-shattering bless, she'd be a fool to walk away from Ritsuka Fujimaru now, not that she had concrete plans to upon deciding to shelter him and his associates.

At the thought of them, a ping of fear and unease sounded off in her mind. Before the goddess knew it, she was opening her mouth. "R-R-Ritsuka?" She sounded so incredibly timid, almost like a frightened child! In fairness, he was entirely obscured from her physical view, hidden by her blue dress. Astraea had a faint idea of how erotic they must have looked, the scandal that would have been caused could anyone have seen them!

Ever so slowly, as if he knew she were counting the seconds, Ritsuka withdrew himself from her folds. He rose like some ethereal being. His turquoise eyes found hers near immediately, her heart stopping as she looked into them as she had several times before. She didn't care for the cum that dripped from his cheeks, lips, and chin, her womanly essence that was supposed to always remain inside of her. If Ritsuka asked her to, she'd happily insert her fingers back into her pussy and finger herself in an effort to produce more heavenly nectar for him to drink up. Currently, he was holding off on cleaning himself up, his eyes glued to her.

"Was I…was I…good?" Whispered the goddess, a very-human, and very cute, blush spreading across her cheeks.

Ritsuka observed her for a splint second, silently taking in her mood. There was a brief chuckle as he licked his lips, ingesting some more of her cum. "Astraea…you were great, you tasted like…well, I'm pretty sure if Dionysus was around, his wine would be second best to your." He answered with an impossibly serene smile.

Such a thing was too pure to exist, yet it did, and for her.

Normally, such a boast would have come with an extra toll order of divine retribution, and given whom it was directed towards, it would have been incredibly nasty and traumatic if it didn't kill the mortal Master. Luckily for Ritsuka, two things were in play.

One, the god of revelry and rebirth never came to be in this timeline.

And two, even if he had Astraea would have used all of her divine protection to shield Ritsuka from whatever harm aimed at him. He was _hers_ now that he'd tasted her juices. She would have liked a taste of his, but for the moment, her own essence on his lips was satisfying enough.

He wasn't all that surprised by the intense kiss she pulled him into. Strength had quietly returned to her, a sensual explosion occurring within her upon hearing his heartfelt declaration. Ritsuka whole-heartedly welcomed it, the residue of her orgasm still fresh in his mouth, which he opened up to the hungry Ruler. She drunk from it as if she'd been lost to the deserts of the far east, the mortal was more than happy to be her salvation. So much so that he didn't even mind when she rolled the two of them over. Indeed, it seemed that her strength had returned, perhaps it was growing as the two of them exchanged saliva, and cum, between their mouths. Hands roomed up and about one another's backs, finger tips gently digging into skin and fabric. It was hard to tell who separated from who first, Ritsuka needed air and Astraea needed a few seconds to compose herself. They were wasted seconds as for once she saw Ritsuka's face and lips, any struggling line of thought collapsed in fair of satisfying the lustful yearning within her. Thankfully, that yearning was fulfilled, several times over.

It was on what felt like the twentieth break that she managed to regain enough lucidity to speak. "Y-Your penis…M-M-Master, y-your penis…"

That was something immensely arousing about hearing a goddess, one who'd taken a vow of chastity, begging for his dick. Still, there was a part of him that desired something else, something more…in-character. "Astraea…are you asking for me to deepthroat you?"

There was a chime in his voice, one that echoed in the goddess' head like a bell. It served to both rouse her _and _the mortal half of her being. From deep within them came a sudden fire that manifested in their eyes and voice. Grinning, she gripped at his pants. "Am I asking you? No…as a goddess and ruler of this island, I am _demanding_ it! And you will give it to me, Ritsuka! All of it!" Surging with aggressive energy, she tore apart his pants and underwear revealing his erect dick. Astraea's golden eyes lingered on the male member for a few precious seconds before leaning forward. As she did so, Ritsuka thrusted his hips forward. His cock and her leaning met half-way, the masculine sword quickly filling up her mouth. "Mmmmmmm!" Moaned the goddess of justice feeling her mouth filled by the strange meaty appendage. Far from revulsion, she felt only a burning yearning for more.

Hearing her thoughts, Ritsuka accommodated her by suddenly rocking his hips forward. Effortlessly, his cock drove deeper into her mouth. Temporarily, Astraea's eyes rolled into the back of her head, the sheer euphoria overwhelming her. Fearing she'd roll right off of him, Ritsuka reached out and grabbed for her head, his fists taking hold of the blue floral buns that adorned either side of her head. Fueled by some deep-seated urge, he rocked his hips forward again, and again. Before he knew, the teenager couldn't find it in himself to stop. He was now face-fucking one of the Greek goddess.

Slowly, the goddess' senses returned, primarily her sense of taste. Of course, that was the first to come back. That alone was enough as what she tasted was pure heaven, Astraea thought in that moment she could do without her sight, hearing, smell, or touch. Still, the other four came back-hearing first followed by smell. She took one whiff of her lover's masculine scent and it near set her mind on fire. Her hands flexed, grasping at empty air as her mind near literally burned. Finally, came her vision. First, she looked down seeing the meaty rod going in and out of her open mouth, then she looked up seeing the shining eyes of Humanity's Last Master. That was when Astraea herself moved, her mouth moving to take in more of the human's dick.

It was exactly what Ritsuka had wanted. Personally, a part of him had been drawn to the overly assertive nature of the Ruler; she was a sharp contrast to those he'd known, in both looks and appearances and mannerisms. If he had to make a comparison, he would have likened Astraea to a fusion of Ruler Jeanne and Martha. Beauty and strength, mortality and divinity, she carried them both, yet walked tall and proud. The mammoth strength he'd heard about, the strength that was used to break apart ships and men alike, was now being used to anchor him in place while the Starry Maiden blew him to her and his heart's content. There was barely any need to do any thrusting as Astraea was deadest on enjoying herself.

Of course, that didn't mean that Ritsuka couldn't do likewise. He gave the occasional thrust, each one sending an electric shiver down the Ruler's spine. Each jolt caused her to take in more of the human's dick, she needed it, every last inch of her. Ritsuka happily gave it to her, his grip on her hair ornaments never slacking. Astraea loved the grip her he had on her, in fact, she'd openly fantasized about how it would feel. About how his hands would feel moving through her dual-colored strands, gripping her hair bunds for dear life. All the dreaming had been merely a prelude to the real thing, and the dreaming could just barely compare to reality. A similar thought swelled within Ritsuka's mind.

It went without saying that the closest he'd ever come to experiencing something like this had been with his own hands. Moments of self-gratification where his own internal feelings grew too strong to ignore. Now that they were Master and Servant, he knew some of those memories would find their way into Astraea's mind.

Perhaps they already did as suddenly, the teenager let out a throaty moan, feeling the entirety of his member sucked into the golden and blue-haired Servant's mouth. For the briefest second, his eyes rolled back into his head, his mind going near entirely blank. There were no words that could describe the rush that fell over him; he was like a pebble before a mighty flood. As quickly as he was lost, he felt a hand reach out and take hold of him, pulling him upward into a bright light. When his vision returned, the light, starlight, stared him in the eye. They shined like the north star, a guiding beacon for those lost in the darkness.

_Never again…never again will you be lost. I promise you, whatever urges you may have…I will be there to fulfill them. My Master…my dear…sweet Master, my love… _

A heavenly mouth, heavenly golden eyes, and of course, a heavenly voice. It was such a combination that Ritsuka had to momentarily stop and realize they all belonged to a woman who'd chosen him, a _goddess _that had chosen him.

She smiled up at him, and he smiled down at her, their hearts fluttering in mutual joy. Their respective thrusts and grunts quickly lined up with one another. It was as if they were dancing more than they were fucking. Astraea had heard the most passionate embraces could resemble a dance, a dance of the body and of feelings. Not even being a virgin goddess had been enough to make her entirely dismiss the notion; instead, it had only feed her curiosity.

That curiosity had sated, yet from that fulfillment came a hunger that could only be appeased by keeping herself close to this black-haired mortal. As she'd given herself to him, that wasn't too much of a problem. She'd never leave him, she'd never allow another woman's lips to do as she was doing unless she allowed it. Even then, Astraea quietly vowed to herself, the grunts and moans that Ritsuka was making…the lustful screams that eventually flew from his lips. She'd always have his soul.

In turn, he would have hers, both hers…and that of the mortal woman whose body she was borrowing.

Yes, deep within the spiritual symbiosis, the infamous descendant of the Edelfelt Family. She was lavishing in the meaty cock as well. Like the goddess whose soul she co-existed with, Luvia had become enraptured with not just the cock, but the person, the man it belonged to. Ritsuka Fujimaru was without a doubt something special. And now that she had her lips wrapped around him, she, like her divine counterpart, had no intention of letting go.

Racing up the teenager's spine were erotic sparks of electricity that heralded only one thing. Gnashing his teeth, he held back on the feeling, suddenly pushing his dick deeper and deeper into the divine Servant. Amazingly, she kept up with him, or not considering that Astraea had the physical ability of Luvia. If he brought his physical might to bear, so too would she, especially if lovemaking was involved. A grin forming, Ritsuka pushed deeper, now fully deepthroating his Ruler Servant. She welcomed his embrace, her golden eyes swelling up with lustful delight as she looked up at him. Not once did her mouth or tongue waver in pleasuring him, only keeping pace with him and giving more fuel to the storm raging within him.

Ritsuka's eyes widened, then slammed shut as he felt a sudden tug in his gut and lower regions. The end was coming, but he didn't want it to, not yet. He wanted this moment to last forever if he could, not just because it kept at bay the nightmarish horrors of the outside world, but because he wanted this bond with Astraea to remain. A gentle touch on his thigh gave him reason to open his eyes.

Straining blue met compassion golden yellow. Truly, this was a goddess with a heart of gold. Her reward for such compassion came barely a second after the eye-lock,

"Astraea!"

The screaming of her name was an amazing melody the likes of which not even Apollo could have rivaled. Again, another blasphemous boast that would have warranted divine retribution. It was entirely worth it as the masculine juices that spewed forth from the human's cock were unlike anything Astraea had ever tasted. It washed over her mind, annihilating all thoughts not connected to Ritsuka, not linked to his existence. From that moment onward, he was all that mattered to her, she focused on him and did nothing but allow his essence to invade her body. It rushed down her throat and into her bellow like a rushing river, its origin Mount Olympus itself. Astraea felt her own legs begin to buckle, even though she was kneeling in front of the human. His grip on her hair buds were like iron vices, they had to.

It was only when he heard her gag did some shred of reason return to Ritsuka. Heart-pounding, he pulled out, though his orgasm continued. The end result were streaks of orgasmic juices briefly soaring across the air then impacting against Astraea's face. Just as he'd been doused by her love nectar, now so too had she.

They had marked one another, claimed one another.

Golden eyes popped wide open as she felt the masculine juices both inside of her and on her. If their previous actions hadn't been a sexual awakening, then this certainly was. Astraea felt some unseen, unknown knot in her stomach begin to unfurl, as if she were being liberated from some metaphysical constraints. She was all for it as with the liberation came an acute sense of peace, warmth, and…hunger. The goddess quickly got to sating that hunger in swallowing and licking up as much of her lover's cum as she could, even as his member continued to gush out even more. Were she not preoccupied, Astraea would have latched her wet lips back onto the cock and sucked it dry.

What happened instead, was she treated her Master and lover to quite a beloved sight. Her face, including her gorgeous hair, was being doused in his essence. Eyes-shut, she basked in it as if it were spring water and she herself were enjoying a nice bath. Arguably, a bath would be needed to clean herself off after the torrent that doused her. By the time it was over, nearly the whole of Astraea, the Goddess of Justice, was covered in the orgasmic juices of a lone mortal. The mortal in question gapped at the sight before him, his eyes recording the sight for future pleasure.

Astraea smiled as she pulled back, the gushing torrent that was his dick having run dry. For the moment. Knowing that she was dealing with a mortal, she gave him a few precious moments to recover his strength and his wits; Ritsuka was most certainly going to be needing them. In the meantime, she smeared the white essence across her cheeks and into her mouth. How she would clean her hair was left for another time as there were more pressing things to divert her attention to.

"Say, Ritsuka, you've fantasized about my body since coming to this island, have you not? What lays beneath this fine dress the color of deep azure?" She coyly asked sensing he'd recovered enough for her to move on. Her words snapped him to attention. Astraea could see a mountain of denials clamoring to escape his lips; it excited her for one reason or another. That excitement raced through her as she moved her hand to the center of her chest. "Fantasize no more, my Master…for it is yours to do with as you please!" Gripping the center piece of her dress, she pulled her head back, a proud smile growing across her face.

Fittingly, Ritsuka's jaw damn near hit the floor…and his dick hardened almost immediately. All that remained of the Ruler's clothing were a pair of blue ribbons tied around her ankles as well as her heels, from them upwards her divinely beautiful yet at the same time well-muscled body including abs. Impressive, melon-like breasts that lay attached to a gorgeous body. There wasn't a scar or blemish to be found anywhere, perhaps not even on her back which was covered by twin curling pig tails of bright gold and cyan blue.

Seeing her reveal had the intended action, Astraea laughed, a bit of her human host influencing her. "Now that you have gazed upon true beauty, I escape you to never look to another woman with lust in your eyes. You do think I am beautiful, don't you, Ritsuka?"

As she spoke the words, the Ruler placed a hand on her naked hips while thrusting her abdomen forward. The human's eyes briefly zeroed in on the silt between her legs…it was wet, incredibly wet.

His cock throbbed. "Yes, you are. The most beautiful…the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." It was the honest truth, and would likely remain so for the rest of his days.

It might as well have been an oath of commitment; the act they were engaging in practically was. "That's good to hear." Astraea began. "Now…why don't you at last lay your final claim to this divine body that stands before you? Do you have enough strength left for that, Master?"

With every word, she walked toward him, her heels clacking against the floor making Ritsuka's blood race nonstop. By the time she finished, she was within arm's length of him, striking distance. That was all Ritsuka needed.

He was fast, fast for a human that was. To Astraea, it looked like he was moving in slow motion, the fiery glint in his eyes setting her divine blood ablaze. One minute she was standing, and the next she was moving downward, her lips being devoured by his. The second she felt such precious physical contact, she went to wrap her arms and legs around her lover. She barely registered the feel of her back hitting the mattress, Astraea cared not for the fact that she was on the bottom and he was on top. Even with the phenomenal strength that she possessed, Astraea felt utterly putty in her mortal lover's hands; she absolutely loved it and wished for the moment to continue on forever.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Ritsuka winced, though not for himself but for the woman he'd just entered. From what he understood, Luvia Edelfelt had had sex before…but her body had gone through some…changes when she hosted the spirit of Astraea, a virgin goddess. One such difference was the restructuring of her hymen. He'd just broken it in one single thrust. "Astraea, I-mmmhh…"

Drawing on the collective knowledge that she had, the Ruler put all she had into the kiss, hoping it was as sweet for Ritsuka as it was for her. Personally, it also helped ease the pain, and the shock. _Inside…it's…inside of me. A man's penis…is inside of me. Ritsuka's penis is…inside of…inside of…_As the pain faded, pleasure gradually began to take its place. Once it was gone, time having passed in a vacuum, she began to move her hips, grinding against him.

"A-Astraea…"

"It's okay, my Master, my dear." Whispered the goddess, her golden eyes sparkling with falling tears. Acting quickly, the teenager moved to wipe them away. The mere touch of his fingers against her cheek made her heart flutter and her legs tighten around his waist. She knew she had to be careful least she accidently break her man's hips, and his back, and really everything else. If they continued then maintaining that control could prove difficult.

A single look into her golden eyes told her that the human had trust in her not to break him. If anything, Astraea wondered if the concern was supposed to be the other way around. There was a hungry glint in the Master's eyes as he gradually began to thrust his member into her. Each thrust, no matter how soft or shallow, sent bolts of ecstasy racing through her. She chalked it up to the fact that this was her first time, _their _first time.

Either that or Ritsuka had been blessed by the gods of his homeland. Or he was a natural.

Ultimately, it didn't really matter because he was pounding into her heavenly pussy, following through on the "question" she'd posed earlier. He was marking her, claiming her as his own. The gold-haired goddess was also doing the same to him, her vaginal walls squeezing his cock as it pumped in and out of her.

"I-I'm not too tight for you, am I, Ritsuka?" Whispered the Greek Servant, her mouth hanging open and her eyes practically glowing. The question could be read in one of two ways, both of which were surprisingly arousing for the human in-between her legs.

Grinning at her, Ritsuka pulled his hips back, then pushed them forward, driving his dick deeper into the divine cavern of the Servant beneath him. Her back arched up and a scream of utter bliss flew from her mouth. Her cheeks burned as did the rest of her body, her vision going blurry as the fullness of the human's cock overwhelmed her, as did the friction borne from his continuous thrusting. Seeing the moment of weakness, he took the advantage and began to get nonstop screams of erotic joy from the Greek goddess. They fueled some sense of masculine pride that had begun to bloom within him as he and Astraea began their lovemaking. Helping it along was the utterly delight that covered her face.

One could also say that it was close to Astraea simply enjoying being fucked silly.

She felt like her whole body was a mountain on the verge of a volcanic eruption, said eruption would no doubt leave her in smoldering pieces. As gratifying as the thought was, she managed to think of one better-Ritsuka breaking into pieces with her. The more he fucked her, the more enticing the thought became; her fingers began to dig into his backside, partially in an attempt to bring them closer together. Astraea could feel every vibrating traveling through her body, feeling almost like they were pushing her further and further upward into the heavenly sky which she called her domain.

Starlight flashed in her eyes, a precursor to what came next. A hush escaped Ritsuka's mouth as he suddenly found himself lying on his back. Astraea smiled down at him, still impaled on his cock; placing both hands on his chest, she began to rock her body up and down. She needed the feel of his dick moving inside of her. She'd taken off like a bird or prey, or maybe a jet, the fastest type of aircraft of the modern world, all too quickly the room was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and the goddess' throaty moans. Below her, Ritsuka smiled in amusement, then placed his hands on her hips and began to thrust upward.

"YES! YES! HARDER!"

His grin deepening, Ritsuka did as his goddess asked and put more strength into his thrusts. Just like before, the divine blonde threw her head back, an erotic scream flying from her parted lips. They grew louder when his tip tapped against her womanly core, and his right hand smacked against her bouncing ass check. Ritsuka's joy grew as did Astraea's, she looked down, her radiant eyes becoming completely glazed over with lust and admiration. Fingers curled, then the head came down, a searing kiss ensuing; Ritsuka's heart roared in his chest and his hands clenched at the perfectly round ass that bounced in his hands. Growling into the kiss, he thrusted harder and harder into the Servant's pussy, hitting her womanly core in quick recession. Astraea responded by tightening her folds around his member.

"SOOOO GOOOODDD!" Thundered the Ruler, tears falling from her eyes while her breasts bounced about in open view of the teenage Master.

Seeing them was mesmerizing to him, so mesmerizing that he struck like a snake, biting into one of the bouncing tits. Another ear-splitting cry exploded from Astraea's lips, her vaginal muscles reacted on impulse and clapped down on the mortal dick rushing in and out of her. Rather than slow down, it seemingly speed up.

"MORE! MORE! BY THE GODS, RITSUKA, MOOOORRRE!"

There was no way she could hold out much longer, not with her pussy being dominated or her breasts being cared for. Ritsuka's licks were fast and direct, like swings from a sword and his hand moved back and forth, practically massaging her other breasts. Astraea clenched at him, her superhuman strength being brought to bear as she held fast to the seventeen-year-old. Never would she let him ago, never would she allow any harm to come to him, no matter who or what she had to fight off. That the promise she made seconds before her core finally exploded.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The lustful star finally went supernova, exploding within her and sending its celestial nectar cascading across the human's penis. It throbbed in response, then let loose with a concentrated torrent of mortal essence that splattered the Servant's core. Even using Luvia's body, there was a chance that if Astraea's back arched anymore her spine would break. The possible pain would be well-worth it, the fear of this happening every time they had sex would be well-worth it.

Seconds, minutes, hours, it all passed without either of their knowledge, so lost in the rapture that they were. When they came down from it, they looked into one another's eyes and saw the hunger remained. Their bodies still had the strength to go on as well.

Astraea pushed off from Ritsuka, her heels clicking against the stone floor as she marched over to the balcony, stopping at the railing and pointing her bare ass out. That same ass had been used to smash apart bones and armor proving it to be quite a deadly weapon. Now, it seemed the tables were about to turn and the smasher was about to become the smashed.

"M-Make me…make me…make me your bitch! Make me your cock slave! Make me scream out loud enough for those on Olympus to hear it!" Demanded the formerly virgin goddess.

Cock throbbing, screaming at him, Ritsuka rose from the bed and marched over to the bent over Servant. She grinned at him as he lined up his member with her anal hole. He pushed forward.

"YEEEESSSS!" Screamed two voices in unison.

The duality didn't go unnoticed by Ritsuka, who maintained a casual smirk as he rocked his hips forward and back. "Astraea and Luvia…have both you been wanting for me to take you like this?"

"Yes! She has yearned for someone to take her anal virginity!" Shouted the Ruler. Clearly, she was referring to her mortal host. Quietly, Ritsuka was taken back that such a prominent and well-known magus, a member of an honored family like the Edelfelts, would be into anal sex. He suppose that everyone, even magi, had their kinks and urges. Not that he was complaining, and apparently neither was Astraea. "You've…you shall take all of my virginities…_all_ of them, Ritsuka!" Astraea shouted clearly referring to herself.

He slammed back into her causing her hips to buck. "I've fucked your mouth…and your pussy, so I can guess I should balance things out by taking your asshole, isn't that also the case?"

"Y-Y-Yes!" At this point, she, a goddess, might as well have been reduced down to a single word vocabulary. It could be half a word and it would have been enough for Ritsuka, who'd grown enchanted by her usual commanding and assertive voice sounding so overcome with desire.

Above them shined the moon and the stars, all of which were normally out of the reach of humans. Not him though, over the course of his adventures, Ritsuka had come to feel like even he, an ordinary person, could reach up and grasp at the stars. He now held one, perhaps the most radiant of them all, but hips. And he was pushing it along to the point of going supernova again.

"Yes! Yes! MORE! HARDER! HARDER!"

"Well, how is it, how does my rod match up to the Big Three?" He whispered.

"IT SURPASSES THEM, IT SURPASSES THEM ALL!" More lust-fueled blasphemy. Granted, in Astraea's mind, it was truth, it was her truth.

"WILL YOU WORSHIP THIS ROD OF SUPREMACY?!"

"YES, I WILL! I WILL WORSHIP IT AND NO OTHER, RITSUKA!"

"THEN TAKE MY CUM! TAKE IT AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR HOLES!"

"I WILL, I PROMISE!"

At last, her strength cracked the stone railing, crushing it to pieces as the masculine pump lodged into her ass finally released its contents. Not one to be idle, the Ruler responded in her own way, her ass cheeks clapping down hard on the human's dick; it remained strong, continuing to pump out rope after rope of cum into her asshole. As her mouth and vagina had been marked by the human's manly juices, now so too had been her asshole, she was Ritsuka's in ever sense of the word. He held fast onto her, pulling her against him as the railing collapsed. Astraea fell like a ragdoll, her face ending up aligned with Ritsuka's in spite of her curtain of dual-colored hair. He went in for a kiss as his dick fired off more of his essence into her anal hole. Trails of white began to run down her legs and drip onto the stone balcony.

Slowly, Ritsuka began to move the two of them backwards, back toward the bed. Astraea freed herself then turned around, both arms against her lover's chest allowing her to push him onto it. She hovered above him, like a star above the earth. So easily, he reached up and touched it, basking in the warmth that it radiated. In turn, she reached down and stroked his chest, so comforting as if it were a ripe green field.

"From now on…I'll be your personal star…" She whispered.

His hands softly caressed her cheek, "Then I'll be your earthly anchor."

When dawn broke, there was a possibility they'd be back at war, this moment was simply a slight reprieve. However, that reprieve gave them the opportunity to rest, to gather themselves, and even discover themselves. Arm-in-arm, the human and the goddess slept, the hours quietly slipped by. When the sun rose above the horizon, its warm rays spreading across the island sanctuary, the pair opened their eyes and rose together to meet it.

In the nude they stood atop the balcony, the railing repaired and no more thought of it. Astraea leaned on Ritsuka, who wrapped an arm around her hip. The seas were calm, at least for now. Over the next two days they'd make the final preparations, then they would leave the island and make another go round at Atlantis. Whatever doubts Ritsuka had were squashed under the radiant boot of the goddess that now stood by his side, who would stay by his side until the battle was over and the Proper Human History was restored. Such a thing Astraea longed to see…and be a part of, especially with its champion at her side.

* * *

**I'll certainly say this about Lostbelt No.5, it has indeed been a duzzy, and all we're at is the half-way mark with Olympus up next. I decided to delve a little into Astraea's character being the goddess of justice and innocence. By the time Cosmos in the Lostbelt comes around pretty much everyone has some shade of gray in them as everyone's (or almost everyone) has justifiable motives…but somewhat questionable means and humanity's fate is hanging in the balance. According to some legends, Astraea left Earth when it grew too sinful, but will return one day bringing with her a golden age. Kind of fits the general mood of Cosmos in the Lostbelt with her choosing to champion Ritsuka and Pan-Human History. **

**There goes the first FGO lemon of the new year, look forward to the rest that'll no doubt be following! The next one's scheduled for the end of the month so until then!**


End file.
